


I Really Like You

by driedlasagna



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: But there for each other, First day in the castle, Fluff, Happens like right after the movie, Hurt/Comfort, So theyre both still shaken up, Song fic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedlasagna/pseuds/driedlasagna
Summary: "Hey Blondie," he says, tucking a strand of her now short hair behind her ear. His hand lingers on her cheek. "How are you holding up?"Rapunzel sighs. "It's… a lot," she says, "today was a lot.""I can imagine.""I'm thankful for it all- really I am- but I just…" Rapunzel looks down. "I don't know how to feel."•Rapunzel and Eugene's first evening in the castle. Title is from a Carly Rae Jepsen song
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	I Really Like You

**Author's Note:**

> bitches be gone from ao3 and tumblr for months and then come back out of nowhere to post a fic thats been sitting in their drafts for so long 
> 
> im bitches
> 
> hope u enjoy

_It's way too soon, I know this isn't love  
But I need to tell you something_

•

Eugene had been set up in his own room in the castle, which, frankly, was _way_ more than he was expecting. Really, he thought he'd be spending his nights in the dungeon, if he was even that lucky.

But no- the King and Queen (mainly the Queen) showed him kindness, thankful that he saved their daughter and brought her back.

(Eugene tried to explain that, really, Rapunzel did most of the saving.)

It feels… weird, being so welcomed in the castle. Well, the guards (especially the Captain) have their reserves, but still. 

He had wanted to stay by Rapunzel's side the whole day, if only to make sure he could be there for her if she got too overwhelmed, but she was quickly whisked away by her parents. 

(Which he, of course, understood, even if he was sad to not be with her.)

Eugene realizes that at this hour he should probably be in his own room by now, and definitely _not_ on his way to the Princess's room, but something in him propels him forward anyway.

He needs Rapunzel right now. Especially if he's going to be going to sleep soon, he needs all he can to fight off the nightmares. 

Eugene comes up to her room and sees that it's being guarded. The guards look at him, skeptical.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Eugene says. Neither responds. "Uh, is the Princess in?"

The guards look at each other. "Yes," one says, "but it's late and she's not receiving visitors."

"Well…" the other guard says.

"Pete, we _can't."_

"But the Princess said that she'd like to see him if he came by," Pete says. "C'mon Stan, it's her orders."

Stan sighs. "If we get in trouble with the King it's your fault." He turns back to Eugene. "The Princess _did_ say that you were allowed in if you came by."

Eugene grins. "Thank you." 

Stan and Pete step aside as Eugene walks up to the doors. 

"Blondie?" Eugene asks, knocking.

"Come in!" he hears through the doors.

Flashing the guards one last smile (who don't even pay attention to it, trying instead to figure out why Eugene just called the brown haired Princess 'blondie'), Eugene slips into the room.

His first observation of the room is that it's very empty. The walls are bare, there's a bed, a dresser, and a vanity, but really nothing else.

Eugene knows it won't be like that for long and smiles to himself when he sees one part of the wall already with a painting in progress on it. His smile gets even bigger when he sees it's a painting of the hug he was pulled into earlier on the balcony.

"Hi."

Eugene looks over to see Rapunzel sitting on the windowsill, looking over at him. He moves to sit with her.

"Hey Blondie," he says, tucking a strand of her now short hair behind her ear. His hand lingers on her cheek. "How are you holding up?"

Rapunzel sighs. "It's… a lot," she says, "today was a lot."

"I can imagine."

"I'm thankful for it all- really I am- but I just…" Rapunzel looks down. "I don't know how to feel."

Eugene moves closer to Rapunzel and she responds by curling into him.

"You're allowed to not know how exactly you're feeling about all of this," Eugene says softly, "it's a big change, to say the least."

Rapunzel takes a shuddering breath. "I'm still trying to come to terms with it all, and I'm scared to go to sleep tonight. I've had nightmares before, but now… I'm scared, Eugene." 

"Me too," Eugene admits. "We went through a lot. _You_ went through a lot. And now you're being thrown headfirst into this new world. I don't blame you for feeling scared and overwhelmed."

Rapunzel hums. "I wish you had been with me today."

"Me too," Eugene repeats. He notices Pascal sitting next to Rapunzel and smiles. "But I'm sure the frog was good company and there for support."

Rapunzel sits back up and huffs a laugh before putting her hands out for Pascal to climb onto.

"He was," she says. "You've always been there for me, Pascal." 

Pascal chirps and Rapunzel brings him up to her face, where he fondly rubs against her cheek. She places him on her shoulder.

"It's weird being around so many people when my only companion for the longest time has been Pascal," she says. "And it's weird being around people who don't… who don't really _know._ Know what happened, or even me. Not like you and Pascal do."

"Well, I'm going to be around for however long you want me around." Eugene squeezes her hand. "You're my dream, Rapunzel. You helped me so much in just these past few days, and I-" 

_Love her?_ Eugene thinks. _I haven't even known her a week. Do I love her?_

Eugene stares into Rapunzel's eyes, easily getting lost in them. 

This is the woman he originally did not like _at all._ This is the woman who, no matter how hard he tried to get her to, wouldn't leave him. The woman who trusted him with her biggest secret. The woman who likes Eugene Fitzherbert better than Flynn Rider.

The woman he _died for._

Eugene swallows the lump in his throat. _"You're my dream,"_ he repeats, hoping the phrase conveys his exact feelings.

His feelings of what could be love. Of what probably _are_ love.

Rapunzel smiles tearily at him. She understands. "And you're mine, Eugene."

They both lean towards each other, meeting in the middle to share a deep kiss. Eugene sighs and brings a hand to rest on the back of Rapunzel's head.

They rest their foreheads together after, not wanting to completely be apart yet. But soon a clock chimes and Eugene realizes he _really_ should be in his own room.

He stands up slowly. "I should get back to my room before the guards outside your door get suspicious."

Rapunzel grabs his hand before he can move any farther away. When he looks at her, he sees her looking at him, eyes wide.

"Do you… do you have to?" she asks in a meek voice. "I just… I know I have Pascal but I- I'm worried I'll wake up in the middle of the night and you'll be gone and I'll think-" She stops, letting out a shuddering breath.

Eugene knows where she's going with this. If he's here, she'll be reassured that he's okay, that he's _alive._

Eugene turns so his whole body is facing Rapunzel before squatting down in front of her. 

As much as he wants to, he can't risk staying in her room on their first night at the castle, not to mention after just being pardoned.

Eugene slowly moves Rapunzel's hand to his side and places it where, scarily recently, he was mortally wounded. He presses her hand into his side to assure her he's alright.

"As much as I think sharing a room would benefit us both tonight, I… I can't stay here," Eugene says quietly. Rapunzel nods, obviously aware of the consequences that could occur.

"But I'm still _here,"_ Eugene says, "and you know where my room is. Don't _ever_ hesitate coming to me, even if you have to wake me up, okay?"

Rapunzel nods again and yawns before she can say anything. Eugene stands back up. 

"Would her Royal Highness like to be lifted into bed?"

Rapunzel can't help but giggle. She doesn't have time to respond before Eugene scoops her up, causing her to laugh harder.

Eugene gingerly places her in her bed, where Pascal hops off and gets comfortable on a pillow. After pulling the blankets up over herself, Rapunzel lays down. 

"Thank you," she says quietly, looking at Eugene. Her eyelids start to droop. "For everything."

Eugene leans down and kisses her on the forehead. "Of course, Rapunzel. Thank _you."_

Rapunzel snuggles more into her bed and hums as her eyes close. 

Smiling, Eugene begins to make his way out of the room.

"Eugene?"

He stops by the door and turns around to see Rapunzel looking at him from her bed. Her smile radiates light and warmth as if she were the shining sun herself.

"I really, really, _really_ like you," she says.

Eugene smiles again. "I really, really, _really_ like you too, Sunshine."

Rapunzel's eyes close again, a soft smile on her face as she falls asleep.

Still smiling to himself, Eugene exits the room.

•

_I really, really, really, really, really, really like you_

**Author's Note:**

> hehe wanted to add in eugene calling punzie sunshine for the first time lol
> 
> this will probably be the last tangled fic for a while?? maybe?? I have a ton of other wips but most of my thoughts are currently on other shows esp yuri on ice so like I can't promise anything 
> 
> basically who knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I sure don't 
> 
> hope you've enjoyed this fic though!!


End file.
